Transporting users to various locations within a facility typically comprises a manual process. Users requiring transport to the various locations within a facility are generally required to manually control the transport apparatus. Manually controlling the transport apparatus typically comprises an inefficient process that may be very time consuming. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.